State of Mind
by AStoryTeller143
Summary: Edward wakes up from a coma remembering most of what has happened before, only to find that the mother of his child seems to act strange around him and his family doesn't even know that he was involved with anyone. As he tries to peice together why everything on his own he realizes who is the monster in the situation, the one that ruined everything.
1. The Wake

**State Of Mind**

**Astoryteller143**

**Chapter 1:**

Right now, if you asked me where I am from the outside world, I couldn't give you an answer. I live inside of my head I believe but, it's very dark. I can hear the people around me talking to each other but, I can never reply to them. I always feel like they are so close to me yet far away, since we can never actually communicate. I am just a man blind and paralyzed as far as I know, but then again every once and I while some one pushes me to move. They tell me to squeeze there hand but I can't gather the ability to do so. I think they lost hope in me.

Today was different, today I heard a young female voice, it sounded scared yet sad. Altogether, it sounded familiar. "Edward? It's me.." She said sighing. "I know I haven't visited you in a while and I'm sorry." She stopped for a moment. "Mason is here."

Then suddenly I wasn't blind anymore I was falling deeper in my dark space fast, it was getting brighter above me as if I was falling from the light but I missed light so bad. What would it be like to fall? Would it hurt? Would I die? Is this what you see before you're gone?

Suddenly I jumped forward and I was no longer in my dark lonely state. The girl who was talking stared at me like I was a foreign creature then picked the child who sat on the edge of my bed and ran out of the room calling for a doctor.

When they came back they caught me trying to get out of all of the things they hooked into my arms and put into my nose and mouth. The girl who had left the room stood at the door holding her baby she was still staring at me strangely and I couldn't help but to stare at her beauty. The doctor started to look over me doing doctor things I guess when he started to speak. "Do you remember your name?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said nodding softly looking at him now. "Edward Cullen."

"Yes," He said sitting back from me a little. "You got into an accident just a few short months ago and went into a coma. These two weren't as injured as you were so they were able to get away with just a few minor injuries. They saved your life. You had pretty bad head trauma." He told me. "Do you remember them?" He asked me raising an eyebrow slightly nodding towards the girl and her young son.

"I don't even know them." I said honestly

"This is Isabella Swan." He said gesturing to the girl I had been eyeing. "And the young boy is Mason, your son." He said to me and I looked at him in shock.

"I don't have a son." I tried to say but he shook his head standing up.

"Your memory is likely to come back to you after a while. You just need to go back to your everyday routine before the accident." He said. "I will let you all talk." He said a bit softer leaving the room.

Isabella took her seat next to the bed holding her-our child. There was an awkward moment of silence because I wasn't sure what to say to her. I didn't remember ever sleeping with her, or asking her to be my girlfriend, let alone naming our child together. I had always grown up in a house where we were told not to have sex until marriage. "How did the accident happen?" I asked her finally.

"We were driving and being a little stupid." She said pausing for a moment as if she was thinking. "We focused on each other playing around more than paying attention to the road." She said. I couldn't help but to smile. I could just imagine it. I could see how things could easily get distracting with her around me. I liked the sound of it, we were very in love I guess.

"Why weren't we married?" I asked confused. I always grew up taught that you should get married before you decide to have sex, that's what made me think of something. "Were my parents upset?"

She bit her lip lightly as if she was looking for a way to answer my question. "We didn't get around to it. Being so busy and all. You had lost your job so.." She started to trail off before my second question's answer came out. "I have never met your parent's before." She said with a hint of a blush.

"Well you had to have met them here at the hospital." I insisted but she shook her head.  
"I've been gone for a long while, before your parents entered the room I was sure to leave it. They don't know that me and Mason exist as far as I know." She said with a soft shrug.

After a couple of hours I was able to leave the hospital with Isabella. Bella, actually. We lived in a house further away from town than I would have liked a couple of years ago.. I guess that the things I liked changed.

When we got into the house I found things here strange. Even though Bella and I had a child, we didn't share a room together. My things from before, the ones that I remember along with the ones she tells me were mine, have been moved into a room a short way down the hall from her and Mason's rooms. I didn't think that it was fair, Mason got to sleep closer to her in a room even though he didn't sleep alone and she had me in the guest room. "Why don't we share a bedroom?" I asked out of curiosity but she didn't seem to have a good answer.

"We just didn't." She said looking up at me. She stood at the doorway while I looked around my room looking at pictures of people I couldn't recognize beside me, smiling like we were the best of friends. It made me feel like a jerk, the fact that I couldn't remember them. "I bet that your hungry." She said a different tone in her voice now, more fun and happy sounding.

"I am." I told her facing her and meeting her eyes. She looked away from them and down at Mason who had ran into the room and held his arms up for her. Maybe he was my son he looked just like me. I just feel like I'm missing to many of the pieces right now.

**A/n: I hope you like it please review if you would like to have the next one put up. Thank you!**


	2. Nothing Done Right

**State of Mind **

**Astoryteller143**

**Chapter 2: Nothing Done Right**

Being around the house for a few days, I realized how things went around here. Bella worked for half of the morning and took Mason to a dare care center. I spent most of my day watching a movie or a few on Netflix or looking through old photo albums.

For some reason Bella didn't seem to even think of leaving Mason at home with me which I knew would be less money so I decided to talk to her today as I caught her heading to the front door. "Let me keep him while you work."

"Edward it's a lot of work you would really have to keep a close eye on him." She said running her fingers through her hair.

"I will I promise. You have trusted me before I'm sure. Didn't those work out fine?" I asked holding my arms out for him but she made a face. I guess I wasn't that good with him before. "Well I can do better now. I won't let him out of my sight."  
She thought for a moment before looking at me again and handing him over. "Alright. I will call and check up on you guys too."

"That's fine." I said. She kissed Mason's head and waved to him before leaving locking the door behind herself. I didn't even get my goodbye kiss. "Mommy must not be so fond of me huh? Did I miss our anniversary?" I asked him jokingly.

"Play." He insisted with a smile and I nodded walking into his room and sitting on the floor with him while he stacked blocks.

"Why are going to have to make sandwiches for lunch. Your mom won't let me use the oven, she doesn't think I can cook well." I said with a soft chuckle. I was talking to a kid about our weird problems and he was the least concerned about them.

Around noon I made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and around the time he got three bites into he started to cough and breath funny. Then he started to itch his throat a little and begin crying. "What's wrong little guy?" I asked worried now. He didn't answer me so I quickly picked him up and called Bella's cell phone.

"Hello?" She asked sounding confused.

"Something is wrong with Mason, I made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and-"

"He is allergic!" She exclaimed before I could answer.

"What do I do?!" I asked panicking.

"Benadryl. Give him some if it doesn't calm down then get him to the hospital he will have to get a shot." She explained and I nodded hanging up and finding the medicine giving it to him then looked at him as if something was going to change right away. Eventually after a minute or two which felt a lot longer he was breathing normally, he wasn't coughing and he had smiled up at me like I hadn't just almost killed him.

I sighed softly looking at him and shaking my head softly. "Maybe I should have half remembered that one buddy or at least figured it since my mother is allergic to peanut butter, nuts in general actually. I'm sorry.. I'm having a hard time up here." I said gesturing towards my head.

"Okay daddy." He said with a smile. His teeth were so tiny I couldn't help but to laugh a little at his grin.

"Well now I feel like I should make it up to mommy and you.." I said pushing some of his hair back. Then I thought of a good idea and smiled to myself. "Come on lets get ready." I said before grabbing the phone then helping him find some clothes.

I called Bella and told her that I was taking her out tonight along with Mason and as much as she questioned I didn't tell her where we were heading to. I only told her to get dressed in something nice, but not too dressy before we left.

"Where are we going?" Seemed to be the all that she said for the entire ride once we left. I couldn't help but to smile each time that she did and chuckle a little.

"Don't worry about it. You will enjoy yourself." I said glancing over at her then back at the road. She had let me drive, which I kind of wasn't expecting but I paid close attention to the road so she could at least trust that I can still remember how to drive.

When we pulled up to my parents house I looked over at her as we parked. "Whose house is this Edward?" She said giving me a panicked look.

"My parents. I think that you all deserve to get to know one another." I said trying to sooth her but she frowned softly at me.

"I don't even know if they will like me, I'm pretty sure they aren't going to be so happy with you either." She said sighing.  
"I talked to them they were actually so glad that I called." I told her before getting out of the car and picking up Mason and walking to the front door where I waited for her. She sat in the car for a few seconds after I did as if she was thinking, maybe even pouting but she did come through and come up to the door just as soon as I rang the door bell.

"Edward!" My mother said opening the door right away then embracing me in a hug. "You have no idea how much we missed you. Then how worried we were when we found out you were in an accident." She kept going on into finally she looked over at Mason then at Bella. "Who is this?" She asked raising and eyebrow slightly. "Come in it's cold outside."

"Mom I think everyone should be here for us to talk about this." I told her and she nodded leading me into the living room.

Memories came crashing down on me as we walked through the house. I remembered first when me and Emmett were kids we would run through the house pretending that we were airplanes. Then I remember him personally giving me a talk about women before my parents got the chance to explain it. Maybe that was when I decided not to go by what my mother said about waiting until we were married.

When we reached the living room me and Bella sat next to each other on the couch, looking around I saw Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. I remembered her because that was the girl that I walked in on him with when we were young. Maybe that was what started our little talk. He had convinced me not to tell and everything would be fine. I guess that I was getting caught tonight.

"Everyone. This is Bella." I said to them then looked at Bella. "Bella, This is my mother Esme and my father Carlisle." I paused for a moment looking over at Emmett and Rosalie. "That's my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie." I told her.

"Actually, We are engaged now." Emmett corrected with a smile at me and I nodded, chuckling.

"I know that I should have told you about Bella before I don't know why I didn't. I realized that I was wrong when I woke and saw that we had son too. Mason." I said looking at them. That probably wasn't the way most people would have explained it but I didn't remember any of the things that led up to me having a kid. Or meeting Bella either.

**A/n: Another short chapter. How will his family react to this? Please leave a review. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
